This invention pertains to a toy. More particularly, this invention relates to a toy for educating users, such as children, about certain kinds of medical treatment. This invention also relates to an associated kit.
Many people are afflicted with an ailment or disease which requires periodic or continual treatment, even though the persons are ambulatory and otherwise capable of carrying out normal daily activities. Such periodic or continual treatment is frequently implemented through the use of a medical device such as an access tube which traverses the patient's skin. Thus, one end portion of the access tube is disposed inside the patient, while an opposite end portion of the tube is disposed outside the patient. Such access tubes include peripheral intravenous tubes, central line access catheters, enteral nutrition tubes, total parenteral nutrition tubes, naso-gastric feeding tubes, tracheostomy attachments, gastrostomy feeding tubes, and jejunostomy feeding tubes.
A child, particularly a young child, can become confused and conflicted when the child or a person close to him or her is provided with an attached medical treatment device such as the above-mentioned access tubes. The child needs to be reassured that the individual who has the attached medical treatment device is still the same person, but with a temporary or permanent attachment. It would be beneficial to have a toy for assisting the child's understanding and convincing the child that the treated individual is still the same person and not all that different from before the treatment device was attached. Also, the child should be educated as to the operation, use, and purpose of the treatment device.